Modern Day Nomad
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: She's cheerful, hyper, and brightly…colorful? And to top it all off? She's Irish. Leyko Alexander was the last person in the world Marui expected to come to his rescue, but when she does she finds something she…well likes. This leads her to finally settle down in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Mix in her friend, Maya SanCarlo and things get funny. Full summary inside. Marui/OC, Sanada/OC
1. Modern What?

_**Summary:**_ She was quirky, cheerful, hyper, and brightly…colorful? And to top it all off? She was Irish. Leyko Alexander, an Irish nomad, was the last person in the world Marui expected to come to his rescue, but when she does she finds something she…well likes. This leads her to finally settle down in the Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan. What exactly has caught the eyes of this tennis obsessed, lone wolf and drives her to settle in the home of the Kings? And is this girl really always as cheerful as she seems?

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I've got a new story for you with two new OCs. Say hi guys.

Leyko: I'm Leyko Alexander!

Maya: And I'm Maya SanCarlo.

Kyandi: I've heard people say there aren't enough Sanada/OC stories out there and I'm a little stuck on Marui at the moment so I combined them.

Leyko: So enjoy and review.

Maya: Kyandi-sama doesn't own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1 Modern What?

"Are you listening?" Marui looked up at Jackal. "Come again?" Marui asked blowing an idle bubble with his gum. Marui had been too busy staring at the cakes on display in the window of a bakery. He honestly had not heard a word any of his friends had said.

Jackal heaved a sigh. "We're going, Bunta." he told him. Marui nodded throwing one last longing look at the cakes before turning to his friends. The eight regulars of Rikkai's team had decided to walk home, seeking a place to stop and eat along the way. That done they were heading back in the direction of Yukimura's house where they all were going to be spending the night.

It was a normal team activity on the weekends. After practice Saturday they would walk to some place to eat and then head to whoever's house they were spending the night at that week. This week just happened to be Yukimura's turn. So it was just another normal day.

Niou teased Kirihara, who in turned got angry leaving Yanagi and Jackal to try to break it up, Yagyuu was lost his own book ignoring his doubles partner's usual behavior, Yukimura watched with a smile, Sanada at his side, and Marui was busy window shopping at candy stores and bakeries alike. Just the normal day for the team itself. If so then why did Marui feel like today was off?

The answer came when they had reached the bottom of a couple of flights of stairs. It seemed a group of high school thugs had taken over the bottom of the stairs, thinking they could make anyone who passed pay to get through. It seemed they had already claimed a few victims if the pile of money by one of them suggested anything.

"Hold it twerps. No one gets through without paying." one of the high schoolers said looking at the eight middle school boys. More high schoolers blocked their way. Though they flinched under Sanada's glare they stubbornly refused to move out of the way and let them all through. That was going to be their bad.

"Why don't you just move. We aren't going to pay you anything." Marui told them blowing another bubble. That didn't seem to sit well with one high schooler who got to his feet picking up a metal bat as he did.

"Care to repeat that you little brat?" he asked swinging the bat up on his shoulder. "He said we aren't paying you." Kirihara snapped a little more then pissed himself. "How about we knock it out of them then?" another high schooler asked.

The one with the bat shifted his grip on it. "Sounds like fun. Lets start with the girly boy here chewing on gum." he said swinging the bat back as another high schooler grabbed Marui from behind.

The coward had snuck up on him! Of course his teammates instantly jumped to his defense only to be crowded by more high schoolers. Marui knew that Sanada could knock them all flat if he really wanted to. And Sanada would if Marui was in any real danger.

As it was Marui wasn't worried. The grip the high schooler had on him was way too loose to actually hold him. He'd wait until the bat was in full swing and then slip out of the way. The one holding him would receive the hit and would probably being seeing little birds for a while. Not his concern though. It would only be the guy's own fault because he was the one stupid enough to grab Marui.

But it seem Fate had a different idea on how to end the whole situation for as the bat swung back there was a long yell from above. "Look out below!" came a yell that Marui recognized as being in English.

He looked up as something crashed down on top of the high schooler with the bat, crumpling him to the ground. Marui blinked in surprise. Sitting there on the guy's back….was a young girl. Everything about this girl screamed foreigner.

From her chin length, curly multi toned red hair, to her slightly tanned ivory skin. She was a bit more on the small side but she had the sturdier, curvier frame of a foreigner. Her eyes, ringed by bright red lashes, were a pink-purple color tinged with blue, like the color lilac. With the redness of her lashes though they looked more pink then purple or blue.

Her sense of style was very….colorful as well. She was wearing a pair of orange jean shorts, a fiery red halter top that clashed with her hair, a black hoodie with a rabbit eared hood, yellow stocking, and orange high tops.

To finish the brightly colored look, on her back was a large purple backpack and several brightly colored bracelets littered her wrist. The girl blinked for a moment before a big smile lit her face showing off two dimples, one in each cheek.

"Hehe! That was a long drop!" she said cheerfully in flawless English. She carried a slight accent that suggested that English wasn't her first language, but one she knew well. "And the landing was so soft!" she added giving a happy little bounce on top of the high schooler who gave a grunt.

"You little brat!" Marui pulled against the high schooler still holding him when another took aim at the girl's head with a bat. "Watch out!" came Kirihara's voice. The girl blinked in confusion as the bat swung towards her….and missed as she flipped backwards off the boy she had landed on, rolling between the legs of the high schooler attacking her.

She came easily to her feet with the flawless grace of years of practice. "Now which way was I suppose to go?" she mused to herself looking around as the high schoolers focused on her. One attacked her from behind but she effortlessly twirled out of the way ducking the swinging arm of another to let that high schooler punch one of his friends instead.

"Maybe it was north." she added turning, and avoiding getting hit with a flying brick that had come loose form one of the walls. She stuck her foot out behind her tripping another high schooler who took out two of his friends in the process of his fall.

Marui watched in disbelief as the girl took out all of the high schoolers. And she did so without raising a single hand letting them hurt each other by moving at the last second. Finally the only high schooler conscious was on his hands and knees the girl standing beside him.

"Oh I know!" she exclaimed cheerfully slamming her fist down on top of the high schooler's head like she was banging her fist against a table. The hit obviously was hard for it knocked the older male out.

The girl looked down at the mess she had caused as if she had just realized it. "Did I do that?" she mused blinking in confusion. "Hehe! Oh well!" she said cheerfully with a little giggle. She clasped her hands behind her back as she rocked back onto her heels.

"I guess Papa was right to make me take all those martial arts classes!" she added before rocking forward onto her heels. Was this girl really that stupid? Then her eyes landed on Marui who was sitting on the ground, staring at her wide eyed.

"Oh! Are you alright little Japanese boy?" she asked nearing him. Marui just blinked up at her. She paused putting a finger to her chin. "Right, I'm still speaking English. Might be better to switch to Japanese." she mused before turning back to Marui with a smile. "Are you alright?" she asked switching easily, and flawlessly to Japanese.

Marui nodded. "Uh…thanks." he told her. The girl grinned. "I didn't really do anything. I was quite lost actually." she told him offering her hand to him. Marui took it to let her pull him to his feet. Instead she was suddenly staring at him intently.

"What is it?" he asked. Then he was being yanked to his feet and the girl was looking him over from head to toe. She circled him intently, poking him and rising his arms to look him over. She gave his ankle a kick, poked him in the back, pulled one arm out to examine the arm, and finally grabbed his face, looking him in the eye, before turning his head this way and that.

"What are you doing!?" Marui asked as his friends laughed. "I knew it!" she exclaimed releasing him, though her face was now an inch from his. "You're a right handed, Serve and Volley, tennis player! Doubles specialized I bet!" she cheered. All of the boys stared at her.

"H-How did you know that?" Marui asked. "As if I wouldn't know!" the girl replied instantly circling him again. "The built, the muscle tone. Albeit a little on the shorter side, but the muscle tone is wonderful! Exactly right for someone of your height and age." she said grabbing his arm again to poke at the muscle.

"The training regiment for this has to be absolutely splendid!" she added. Yanagi smiled from where he stood. "Says you." Marui complained but the girl was circling him again. "The ankle and wrist weights." she said kicking his ankle again.

"Even the back muscles are toned! A height of 164 cm, weight of about 62 kg. Perfect for your muscle mass. Wilson Crossfire DST 02(S1121X) shoes. Good brand." she remarked as she grabbed his arm to play with his wrist. "And god given flexibility in the wrist. God I wish I had wrist like these!" she said heaving a sigh.

Marui looked at his friends over the girl's head. She was strange that was for sure and she talked about ninety to nothing. "I'm positive!" she said drawing their attention to her again. She was staring intently at Marui.

"You're one of the infamous middle school tennis kings of Japan! Even in Franch and Ireland the Kings of Rikkai Dai are famous! Two consecutive wins at the National level Middle school boys competition and an almost certain third victory to come!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Will you have a match with me!?" she added. Marui stared at her for a long moment unable to answer. "OH! Right, I forgot to introduce myself." she muttered to herself before holding out her hand with grin. "I'm Leyko Alexander! Oh wait, Japanese right. It's surname first. Alexander Leyko!" she added.

Marui took her hand and shook it. "Marui Bunta." he told her. Leyko yanked him forward by her grip on his hand who that he was looking at her. "So, how about a match?" she asked with a grin.

Marui looked at Yukimura who was watching the girl with amusement. Yukimura shared a look with Sanada. It didn't seem like a bad idea. The girl seemed to honestly just want to play a friendly match with Marui and it was always a good idea to play a match with a player from across the world.

One never knew what tricks and techniques they could pick up in a match with a foreigner. Yukimura gave a nod and Marui turned back to Leyko who was awaiting his answer with a big smile. "Yeah sure." he told her.

"Yes!" Leyko cheered before turning to bolt off in the direction of the street courts. She reached the top of the first flight of stairs before Marui knew what was going on. "Are you coming, Bunta!?" Leyko called with a big grin.

"Who told her she could call me Bunta?" he muttered as he followed her his friends behind him. "She seems to like you, Marui-sempai." Kirihara remarked. Marui looked at the younger boy. "She only likes the title." Marui replied.

"She's like a hyper bunny." Niou remarked as he watched the girl bounce along ahead of them, happily, her rabbit eared hood bouncing along with her. Now that she had her back to them they could see the large purple back pack clearly, as well as the racket that swung from a strap on the bag.

Unlike the slightly worn state of the backpack, the racket looked almost brand new with fresh, new strings and grip tape. And it was the same pink-purple color as her eyes that turned blue in certain light. It was hard to see the racket being in much use. It just looked too brand new. That meant either the girl didn't play all that much, the racket was new, or she just took really good care of it.

"That explains the bunny eared hood." Jackal said. "I think its refreshing. Not many foreigners are that friendly." Yukimura said. He had a point. Every foreigner Marui had ever met gave him weird looks or ignored him altogether, even when he was just trying to be nice.

This girl on the other hand was just….cheerful. Marui was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl suddenly popped up in front of him. "We're here, Mr. Spaced Out!" she said cheerfully, taking one of his hands and bolting off for one of the courts, dragging the boy along.

His friends chuckled as Marui let himself be dragged to the court. Once there she let go of his hand and set her bag down on a bench turning to remove the racket from its strap. Marui himself took his racket from his bag as she checked her strings. "Alright, smooth or-" Leyko cut him off.

"You can have the serve if you want. I don't care." she told him as she danced onto the court. Marui blinked at her. "Okay…" he said turning away from the net. He eyed her as he turned to face her. The girl was watching him closely too, her racket resting in the cradle of both hands.

With her hands like that he couldn't tell what hand was her dominate and that was probably why she did it like that. Oh well. He'd find out soon enough which hand was her dominate. As he tossed the ball to serve a grin flashed across her face.

Marui's eyes shot to her as she shot towards the net just as his racket met the ball. Marui had to dash himself when the ball came spiraling back. He was shocked though when the ball hopped right over his left shoulder to his baseline. Marui turned to it. "Hop!" Marui looked at Leyko as she grinned. "My point!" she said happily.

And so it was. As was the point after that, and the point after that one. Marui never got a rest from the surprises the girl had up her sleeve. She hopped and bounced around the court, flipping this way and that, sometimes even doing flips in the air.

At one point Kirihara remarked the girl was like a rabbit on crack. She was just all over the place. She certainly had more stamina then Marui which needed up being Marui's down fall. The girl ended up winning at 6-4 though she ended up with a hole in the gut of her racket.

"My racket broke…." she muttered looking at her racket. And then she was bouncing over her ball, dropping to sit in a sea sit in front of her large purple bag. She started digging through it while Marui stared at her in shock.

"I lost?" he mused as Jackal and his teammates came up to him. "She's actually rather good." Yukimura remarked as he looked over at the girl as she fiddled with something she had just pulled out of her bag. Sanada grunted his agreement.

"Ah! Fixed!" All of the boys turned to look at Leyko as she held up her racket, the gut repaired. Happy with her work she packed everything away again and pulled her bag back onto her back, the racket, once more strapped to it.

"Well that was fun!" she said brightly as she walked up to Marui. Marui held his hand out for her to shake which she did with a big smile. "You're good. What school do you go to?" Marui asked. Leyko blinked at him in confusion as she released his hand.

"School? I don't go to school." she replied. It was the boys' turn to blink at her in confusion. "You don't go to school!?" Marui asked as they followed her when she turned to leave the courts. "Nope!" Leyko replied. "How old are you?" Kirihara asked. "Fifteen, why?" Leyko replied.

"Are you home schooled?" Jackal asked, also curious. "No." Leyko replied with a grin. "Then how come you're not in school?" Marui asked. Leyko grinned. "I'm a modern day Nomad!" she announced with cheer making all of the boys stare at her. A modern day, what!?

END

Kyandi: I think that's one of my longest chapters.

Leyko: You're holiday specials are longer sometimes.

Kyandi: True. So I hope you all enjoy and review.

Maya: We'll have the next chapter up soon!

Leyko: Until then, check out our other stories and review!

Kyandi: We'll be back soon!

Maya & Leyko: Bye!


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I was trying to hold off with updating at least for a day, but…I couldn't.

Leyko: She has no self control sometimes.

Kyandi: What makes you say that!?

Leyko: You say you won't post for a certain amount of time and almost never stick to it.

Kyandi: *emo corner* She's right. I'm so awful.

Maya: Now, now, you're not awful….just excited.

Kyandi:….

Leyko: She's not coming out of it.

Maya: It was because of you.

Leyko: I know. Looks like we'll handle it from here. Everyone enjoy and review!

Maya: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis. Right Kyandi-sama?

Kyandi:…

Maya: You broke her.

Leyko: Did not!

Chapter 2 Surprise, Surprise

"Those looks were priceless!" Leyko said with a laugh as they walked. She had explained to the boys that she didn't go to school because she didn't stay in one place for more then a few days and traveled aimlessly around the world.

She traveled and drifted from one place to the next depending on a whim. She saw new places and visited all kinds of countries. "So you don't have a home?" Marui asked as he looked at her in interest and amazement.

"Well, I do have one. I have two actually. I just don't want to be there. My mom and dad are divorced and live in two totally different countries. I lived with my mom for the most part but she got remarried not long ago." Leyko told them.

"Oh so you don't like the guy." Niou said thinking he knew what had caused her to leave. Leyko blinked up at him. "Who, Marco? Oh, no he's great! Actually, he kind of spoils me." Leyko replied.

"Then why?" Marui asked. Leyko grinned as she spun on the spot to look at them. "I was in the way. My mom and step-dad deserved some time alone without having to lug me around with them. And my dad is dating this really great woman, so I don't want to entreat on him either. Either way I'm in the way. So I left." she replied cheerfully before spinning back around and continuing to skip down the street.

Marui watched her. She had left both her homes because she felt like she was a burden to her parents? And she was so cheerful about the whole thing too. That was something Marui hoped he'd never have to live through.

"Do you're parents know where you are?" Yukimura asked. Leyko snorted and just about broke out laughing. "Do my parents know!? Ha! If they knew they'd skin me alive. Nope!" Leyko replied. "Then how-" Leyko cut Kirihara off with a grin.

"I told my mom I was going to live with my dad and my dad still thinks I'm in France with my mom. They don't talk to each other so it works out perfectly." she told them as she bounced down the sidewalk with a cheerful smile.

Marui looked at his friends. He could see his own worry reflected on most of their faces, though Niou hid his pretty well. "So….you're a runaway." Marui said. Leyko's bounce faltered and she turned to look at him almost coming to a complete stop.

"I wouldn't put it that way. I left for a good reason. Anyway, its not like they don't hear from me or anything." she replied. "Running away suggest I have something to run from. I'm not running." she added with a cheeky grin. Marui frowned. "Ah! This would be our stop." Yukimura said suddenly stopping before his house.

Leyko looked up at the house then grinned at the boys. "Have fun, boys!" she told them with a grin. "And where are you going? Do you have a place to stay at, any money?" Marui asked. Leyko grinned at him. "Not a dime…I mean yen." she replied.

The looks on the boys faces as they exchanged looks, made Leyko laugh. Clearly she found their concern over her amusing though they didn't know why. It was a real concern that she had no where to stay and no money.

"Don't give me those worried, scolding looks. I'll be fine. I always am. See ya boys! Who knows…it might not be the last time we see each other." she told them happily with a wink, before turning to bounce away, flipping the rabbit eared hood up on her head as she went.

Soon she and her bright purple backpack, were lost from sight. Marui stared after her. She wasn't bad…for a foreginer. She acutally was starting to grow on him a little, but if what she said was right, she would be gone by tomorrow and all he knew was her name.

"Come on Bunta. She'll be fine." Yukimura told him giving Marui a smile. Marui nodded but couldn't help one last glance over his shoulder. He kind of hoped she was right and it wasn't the last time they saw each other….he really wanted a rematch.

-0-0-0-0-

Bunta heaved a sigh, his thoughts spiraling back to the red haired girl he had meet a few days ago. "Still thinking about Alexander-chan?" Marui looked up at Jackal and the rest of his friends as Jackal asked the question.

"What? I want a rematch, that's all." Marui replied defensively but Niou wouldn't let it drop and pounced on the defense quickly. "Someone has a crush." Niou teased with a grin. "Do not!" Marui replied shortly as they headed towards the school after eating lunch together.

"Do too." Niou teased again, for once not picking on Kirihara as he usually did. "That's enough Niou-kun." Yagyuu told his doubles partner but Niou ignored him and continued to pick on Marui. "I'm not thinking about her, okay!? Even if I was could you blame me? The girl flat out says she doesn't have money or anywhere to go and then takes off. Its only natural to be worried." Marui replied.

The others shared looks. Marui had a point there but he was the only one that was going to admit it out loud. If any of them could call that an admittance. Even Sanada and Yukimura were a bit concerned on what became of the girl they had met a few days ago.

None of them had seen hide or hair of the girl since they had run into her on Saturday. It was already Tuesday and still no one had seen her. As Marui had said…it was only natural to be a bit concern about her.

Marui now looked a bit put out as his mind did indeed, drift to Leyko and her bright smile. Yukimura didn't like seeing one of his friends and teammates so worried and upset about something. He opened his mouth to say something to the other boy when a yell interrupt him before a single word could leave his mouth.

"BUNTA!" All eight boys looked up as a whirlwind of red flew at them and crashed into Marui. Small arms wrapped around Marui's neck as he stumbled and barely caught his balance. Hanging from his neck….was Leyko.

Marui blinked down at her in surprise as she grinned up at him. This certainly wasn't something he had expected to happen. But he had heard once that if you thought about a person enough they appeared. He guessed it was true.

"Leyko!?" he asked shocked. Leyko's grin only grew then. "Bunta, I'm so glad to see you again! I've been looking around for you since I got here!" Leyko replied before turning her head to give the others a greeting just as cheerful as the one she gave Marui but without the flying hug.

The others greeted her back, Yukimura smiling at the girl. Leyko had yet to release Marui and some of Marui's passing fans glared at the forgien girl hanging on their Marui-sama. But Leyko didn't see any of the looks.

"Alexander-chan, what are you doing here? This is a school." Yukimura scolded lightly though there was a smile on his face. He was glad to see her alright and even more glad too see the relief that passed Marui's features when he saw the red haired girl.

At that, Leyko released Marui and spread her arms wide to show off the Rikkai girls' uniform she was wearing. "I go to school here now! From this day forth, I am now a student here at Rikkai Dai!" she said cheerfully. To say the boys were stunned was an understatement.

-0-0-0-0-

"A student?" Marui asked. Leyko nodded. "At Rikkai Dai?" he asked. Leyko nodded again a grin spreading on her face and showing off the dimples in each of her cheeks. It wasn't the first time Marui had to clarify what she had already told them.

It was after school and after practice and the two sat at a table with the other seven members of the regulars. Marui had found out quickly that Leyko hadn't been fibbing when his teacher had introduced the girl to his class and sat her at Marui's side.

Now she sat across from Marui at the table, beside Yukimura. "But I thought you were a nomad." Marui added staring at her. "I am, but I've found something very interesting and I'm not willing to let go of it just yet. We French people are very…..possessive." Leyko replied taking another drink of her milk shake.

"And how did you register for school? You have to have a parent or guardian sign the papers before they're approved." Marui asked. Leyko grinned. "Well I thought about that. I do indeed need a parent or guardian to sign and so I chose the lesser of evils and called to get the signature." Leyko told them.

"Lesser of evils? Your mother?" Marui asked. Leyko broke out in giggles. "My mother!? The lesser of evils!? That's so laughable I could die of laughter!" Leyko squealed clamping a hand over her mouth to keep her voice down. Marui looked at the others with a frown on his face.

"Okay, so your father-" Marui was cut off as Leyko erupted into more giggles. "Not my father either! He's worse then my mother! Irish temper and all that!" she replied.

"Then who!?" Marui and Kirihara coursed. Leyko grinned. "Why my step-father of course! He legally shares guardianship over me with my mother since he's married to her. He even paid for an apartment for me near the school and all without saying a word to my mother. I told you he spoils me." Leyko remarked happily.

The boys stared at her. "He really did that for you?" Marui asked. Leyko nodded. "You see, how Marco sees it is that he's happy as long as my mother is happy and my mother is happy as long as I'm happy. So if I'm happy, he's happy." Leyko told them.

"And I'm defiantly happy here." she added. Marui shook his head as he took it all in. Leyko would be going to their school for now on and had something she wasn't willing to let go off. Just what could that be.

"But I'll have a roommate soon so I won't be alone." Leyko was saying, drawing Marui from his thoughts. He looked at her giving her his full attention once more. "A roommate?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Leyko nodded.

"She's like my sister. Her name is Maya. If I ever settle in one place for more then a week she comes and stays with me. She pretty much goes wherever I go but she recently went home to her mother for a visit so I was on my own coming here to Japan. Now she's going to be moving in with me and going to Rikkai Dai. You'll love her!" Leyko told them.

Marui looked at his friends. He didn't know if he could take another person like Leyko bouncing around him all the time. It was already hard enough to just keep up with Leyko without having to keep up with her twin from another set of parents.

And this was coming from Marui who inhaled sugar like it was fresh air. If he said she was too hyper then she was too hyper. "When does she arrive, Alexander-chan?" Yukimura asked politely from his seat between Leyko and Sanada.

"This Sunday. And you can call me Leyko." Leyko told him with a smile. "It's a lot easier to say then Alexander." she added. Yukimura smiled back and gave a nod. "Alright, Leyko-chan. Would it be alright if we went with you to meet her?" Yukimura asked.

Leyko beamed brightly. "Of course! She's a very nice girl. A lot calmer and quieter then me, unless you get her started on her ethnicity and then its quite amusing to watch her." Leyko told them. Her grin suggested that whatever it was it might not be as amusing to them as it was to her.

END

Kyandi: Okay I'm back and I'm good now.

Leyko: Are you su-

Maya: Just hush Leyko or you'll put her back in the emo corner.

Leyko: Got it.

Kyandi: Okay so there's the second chapter. Enjoy and review.

Leyko: We'll be back soon!

Maya: BYE!


	3. Zebra and Panda Power

Kyandi: Hey everyone I have the next chapter ready!

Leyko: And here's some good new for you Hyoiji Gakuen fans….she's almost done with the next chapter.

Kyandi: Yep I am.

Maya: She had to stop working on chapter for a day because she got a new kitten.

Kyandi: Who knew it was so hard to keep a seven foot boa constrictor from eating a six week old kitten.

Leyko: Maybe if you kept Mr. Ruffles in a cage!

Kyandi: He stays in a cage at night.

Leyko & Maya: At night! What about during the day!?

Kyandi: Oh right…my bad! Anyway everyone please enjoy and review.

Leyko & Maya: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 3 Zebra and Panda Power

A bunny. Defiantly a bunny. Marui couldn't imagine Leyko as anything other then a bunny. The whole way from where they met Leyko and had breakfast, to the airport to pick up this Maya girl, she had bounce like a rabbit with too much springs in it's legs.

And once again she was wearing the black rabbit eared hoodie. "I hope she doesn't get lost. I almost did when I first arrived." Leyko said with a big smile over her shoulder to the boys behind her. Marui really did wonder if Leyko was as dense as she acted or if it was all just a front to make people think that was the case.

As it was it was way too early, he hadn't had nearly enough sugar, and Leyko's energy was running _**him**_ down. Imagine that!

When they entered the airport Leyko instantly scanned the crowd of people who had caught early or over night flights. "Do you see her, Leyko-chan?" Yukimura asked. Leyko bit her lip as she looked. "Not yet." she replied.

Then she stopped. "Oh! There!" she said pointing. Just up ahead was a fountain in the middle of the terminal. There, standing on the edge of the fountain, putting her way over the heads of everyone else was a girl. It was a little hard to miss her.

She was clearly of Latino decent. She had a slightly rounded face, a straight nose, and skin the color of coffee with too much cream. Her hair was blonde though and was pulled into a pony tail with a fuzzy pink hair band.

She was wearing a zebra striped white shirt over a pair of pink dyed jean shorts and black boots. She was about the same height as Leyko, give or take an inch and had a more willowy frame then Leyko did. She was shading her eyes and looking around in search of someone.

Leyko rushed forward with a happily yelled, "Maya!" that drew way too much attention. The girl on the fountain spotted Leyko and with a big grin, hopped off the fountain, grabbed her bag and rushed to the other girl.

The two seized each other in a hug and were still hugging when the boys made it to their sides. "Oh Maya, I'm so glad to see you again. It's been absolutely awful not being able to talk to you everyday!" Leyko said finally releasing her friend. The girl, Maya, grinned.

Up close the boys could tell that her eyes were a warm honey brown. "Leyko, my dear friend, I'm glad to see you too." she replied in a strange accent. Despite the accent she spoke Japanese just as well as Leyko did.

Leyko got a wicked kind of smile on her face. "Maya, are you a zebra?" she asked. Maya's grin turned wicked too. "I'm a zebra." she replied. "Panda power!" the two coursed high-fiving each other. The boys looked at each other as they two girls broke into laughs.

Leyko turned to them then and saw their looks. "Sorry about that. Guys this is SanCarlo Maya. She's a self proclaimed zebra." Leyko told them. "A what?" Kirihara asked.

"Maya's half Latino, half German. To her that's black and white. A zebra. Its her way of telling racist people that they can kiss her boots." Leyko explained. Not that it really made much sense. To Marui it still kind of sounded racist.

But if she was calling herself that he guessed it was alright. Leyko was talking again though. "Maya, these are the boys I told you about." Leyko said introducing each boy in turn. "And this is Bunta!" Leyko added latching her arms around Marui's arm.

Maya looked Marui over with accessing brown eyes. "He looks a little pudgy to me." she remarked. Niou nearly broke out laughing behind Marui. "He likes sweets doesn't he?" Maya asked eyeing him. "But it's not fat, Maya. His muscle mass is splendid." Leyko replied.

Marui felt like an experimental animal. "How do you know?" Maya asked looking at her friend. Leyko grinned. "I poked him! Started examining him the moment I saw him." Leyko replied. Maya had a scandalized look on her face.

"Leyko! You know better then to go around examining and poking guys you've just met! You're mother would faint if she heard that." Maya told her. "My mother would faint if she knew I was in Japan." Leyko replied. Maya paused for a moment to think this over.

"You have a point." she conceded at last. Marui and the others were lost. Yukimura though was taking it in strides. "Are you a fitness coach in training too, Maya-chan?" Yukimura asked. Maya looked at him and smiled. "Not at all!" she replied.

"Maya's a medical trainer in training. She handles all the medical aspects of tennis while I handle the fitness." Leyko added. "Though they're basically the same thing." Leyko added. Maya turned on her. "They are not!" she snapped.

"Are too. They both have to do with the body function of a tennis player! You just deal with the health while I deal with the condition." Leyko replied. The two stared at each other and then smiled. "Agree to disagree?" Maya asked.

"Yep!" Leyko replied. The two seemed to be really good friends and maybe that was because they didn't let arguments get between them. They looked like they made a really good team together and Marui had a sneaky feeling that, from the look on his face, Yukimura was going to use this for the better of the team.

Maya was examining the teammates now and her eyes finally landed on Sanada who stood far taller then her. "Well aren't you a big boy." she replied looking up at him with a smile. Sanada tipped his hat down to try to hide his eyes but that didn't really work when the person he was trying to hide from, was shorter then him.

Maya just smiled up at him. "You're all tennis players right? I can see it in your statures." she said looking at each boy. When her eyes landed on Yukimura she cocked her head to the side. "I know that look. Leyko gives me that look when she has something planned." Maya said.

Yukimura's grin grew. "I was just thinking." he said. Leyko looked at Maya and Maya at Leyko. "Uh oh!" they coursed. Suddenly Maya was looking at the watch on her wrist. "Well would you look at the time!" she said grabbing her bag.

"We got paperwork to finish, Leyko!" she said. Leyko took the hints quickly. "Bye, boys!" she said before the two girls took off in a dash. The boys stared after them as they weaved their ways easily through the crowd.

And then they were gone from sight. "They're smart." Niou remarked. "It took me at least a week to figure out that when Yukimura-buchou said he's thinking it usually ends bad for whoever is involved." Kirihara agreed.

Yukimura eyed the two but didn't say anything. "What were you thinking, Seiichi?" Yanagi asked. "Their a fitness coach and medical trainer. Leyko-chan has already proven her skills by perfectly guessing Marui's stats, and if Maya-chan is anywhere as good then we could use both of them to help train up our team." Yukimura said.

Marui looked at Yukimura. "Basically you want them to become our managers?" he asked. Yukimura nodded. "I don't know if they'll agree or disagree." Jackal said. "They certainly are very strange girls." Yagyuu agreed, and he was the polite one!

"All you can do is ask." Kirihara remarked. "Even if they say no, I don't think Yukimura will take it." Marui muttered looking at his captain. Yukimura wasn't the type of person that took no for an answer when it came to what was best for their team. If he though Maya and Leyko were what was best for their team then the two girls would become their managers.

-0-0-0-0-

"All clear?" Leyko peeked around a corner checking the hall ahead of her. Maya, dressed in the Rikkai girls' uniform, just like Leyko, stood behind her. "Coast is clear." Leyko replied before slipping out into the hall.

Since Maya had arrived, the two girls had avoided Yukimura at all cost. Something about the look on his face told them they would end up doing whatever idea it was that he had cooked up in his head if he found them.

Needless to say, the other regulars weren't making it easy since they apparently had orders to bring Maya and Leyko to Yukimura if they found them. That was especially hard with Niou who was about a day away from starting to set traps for them.

Both girls moved into the hall and started down it quickly, keeping their eyes peeled. It was after school and they knew at any moment they would run into one of the boys. But they were almost out of the school and then it was just a dash to the school gates.

Just one more hall to go. Leyko was leading with Maya holding on to the sleeve of her uniform jacket as they walked. Really if someone was to look at them they would think the two were in a scary movie where something was about to jump out at them at any moment and kill them. Well something was but it wasn't going to kill them.

Just as they reached the end of the hall a door flew open and Kirihara jumped out. Leyko and Maya both screamed, shocked by his sudden appearance, turned tail, and ran….in opposite directions. Leyko bolted outside while Maya went running up the nearest stairs.

Kirihara stood there blinking. Had they really just taken off screaming like a couple of school girls in a horror film? He didn't know which way to go. Should he go outside after Leyko, or upstairs after Maya? It was time to call in back up.

-0-0-0-0-

"They did what?" All of the other regulars were staring at their youngest member. "Both of them started screaming and then they both took off running in two opposite directions. Leyko-chan is somewhere outside and Maya-chan is somewhere on the second floor." Kirihara told them.

A person would think the two were being stalked with a hit out on them. Marui turned to Yukimura. "You sure you want them as our managers?" Marui asked with one eyebrow raised. Yukimura looked at him before turning to Sanada.

"Find Maya-chan. Take Yagyuu and Jackal with you." Yukimura told him. Sanada nodded and headed off with Yagyuu and Jackal on his heels. Yukimura then turned to Marui. "You, Kirihara, and Niou go find Leyko-chan." he told them.

Marui popped the bubble he had been blowing. Go figure. He had a feeling he'd get assigned to bring Leyko in when Kirihara failed to sag the two. "Come on." he said to Niou and Kirihara before he took off.

He didn't like having to go find and then catch Leyko when the girl was a ball of hyper-active energy wound too tight, but he wasn't going to argue with Yukimura. When he had to pick the lesser of two evils, in his mind, Leyko was the lesser. Hands down.

END

Kyandi: Panda Power! I still love that!

Maya: What? I can't help that I'm a wonderfully nice zebra.

Leyko: Bunta has a point…it still kind of sounds racist.

Kyandi: She's calling herself that and I'm sorry if we offended anyone. I hope not.

Leyko: So please don't be offended and continued to enjoy and review.

Maya: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: BYE!


End file.
